The Girl Always Knows
by xana4
Summary: He's not sure of how to describe what they have so, when Danny asks him one afternoon, he doesn't answer him. But it makes him think, that's the truth.


He's not sure of how to describe what they have so, when Dan asks him one afternoon, he doesn't answer him. But it makes him think, that's the truth.

Steve McGarret has never been the kind of guy who runs away. He is forced to face awful situations without breaking, without showing weakness. However, when it comes to feelings, some would describe him to be a rock.

He's not. Really, he has feelings. He just doesn't show them very often. But he's sure that those who mean the world to him know how he feels.

His relationship with Catherine is no exception to this. He doesn't tell her how he feels about her but she knows. Or at least he thinks she does. She has to, right? The sudden thought that invades him is strong enough to make him grab his phone and dial her number. This is fear, pure unaltered fear. It's the fear that only comes when you suddenly realize that the person you love might not know just how strong your feelings are because, even though you've been dating for over four years, you were never strong enough to say the words out loud.

Another thought hits him as he waits for her to pick up the phone. Are they dating? He never asked her to be his girlfriend because that seems way too childish. What they have is stronger than anything. She's not just a girlfriend. She's the only woman he can picture himself to marry with, have kids, and come home to…she's the only one he wants to have a family with.

As soon as her sweet sleepy voice is heard through the phone, he mentally kicks himself. He didn't even look at the time. It's the middle of the night there and he just woke her up. And for what? He can't say he loves her for the very first time through the phone. That would be wrong. So he comes up with plan B and moves forward.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't even look at the time, Cath."

He can picture her sleepy smile when she answers him and it makes him smile. "Don't worry about it, Sailor. I'm already used to your weird schedules. Is everything okay, though?"

He can think of a million things to tell her but, when he opens his mouth, the words come out without even thinking about them. "I miss you."

And that's the truth. That's why he can't stop thinking about her and why this whole relationship issues seem to haunt him today.

She takes a second to answer him and he hears her yawn. But then she answers him and surprises him with her words. "I know, Steve. You don't need to call me at this hour just because you suddenly feel unsure about our relationship. I know."

He's not really sure of how much she knows so he tries to understand it without asking directly. "I know you know how much I miss you but I just had to talk to you."

Catherine laughs slightly on the other hand and that sweet sound only makes him miss her more. "Steve, that's not what I meant. I know you love me."

How she knows that, he's not sure. But it's a good thing, regardless of her sources. "How do you know that?"

Catherine laughs again. "The girl always knows."

He doesn't give up that easily, though. "That's not an answer, Cath."

She tries to avoid the question by stating the obvious. "Steve, it's the middle of the night here. Can't we talk about this at a decent hour?"

He sits back on his chair, getting comfortable. "Just tell me how and I'll let you go back to sleep, Cath. It's that simple."

She sighs but he can tell she's not really annoyed. She answers him only two seconds later. "When we first started seeing each other it was just sex. Don't try to deny it. I was a warm body and you were hot like hell. That was all. But, somewhere along the way, that changed. I started to miss you but I couldn't tell you, afraid that you would end what little we had. Then, one day, you almost got killed during a job. You were missing for 6 hours and we couldn't find you anywhere. When you finally came back, I saw it in your eyes. Something had changed. And, two nights after that, you took me to your bed and it was different. You were so gentle, so caring and so loving that I just knew. I knew you loved me just as much as I loved you."

Steve remembers that day. He remembers being all alone in the middle of the woods. He remembers that the only thing he could think about was that he was going to die and he'd never showed Catherine how much she meant to him.

Realizing that she must need to rest, and now much more at ease with himself, Steve smiles softly and allows her to hang up. "Thank you for telling me that. You can go back to sleep now. Just call me tomorrow whenever you feel like it. It's good to hear your voice."

Catherine yawns once again. "I love you too, by the way. And I promise I'll call you tomorrow."

Steve can't keep the goofy grin from his voice, even when Dan opens the door and walks inside his office. That doesn't stop him from saying the words he so desperately wants her to hear from him. "I love you, Catherine."

**X**

**X**

**I was in the mood to try new characters and new shows.**

**This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fiction but I have some ideas for other ones.**

**Do you like this one?**

**Sarah**


End file.
